


Silver Wings

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carmen Miranda, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Sam Wilson-centric, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson wears a pair of silver wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Video: Captain America: The Winter Soldier
> 
> Audio: He Wears a Pair of Silver Wings by Carmen Miranda with Banda DeLucca
> 
> I heard this song and knew what I needed to do. It was probably the least stressful thing I've made in a long time. I'm not completely satisfied with some of the edits and will probably go back and re-edit it (especially with extra sam footage we're getting in Civil War) but I thought it was too cute not to share.


End file.
